Line and Sinker
by pentameter-and-pen
Summary: CS. What if Hook's goodbye to Emma had been much longer? What if he found a way to get them a few extra minutes? [For swannedhook as part of Secret CS Valentine on tumblr]


**Line and Sinker**

CS. What if Hook's goodbye to Emma had been much longer? What if he found a way to get them a few extra minutes? [For **swannedhook** as part of **Secret CS Valentine**]

CSCSCSCSCS

Hook isn't ready to say goodbye. It's as simple as that. He isn't going to let the laws of magic take another person he loves away from him. Not when neither of them deserves what is about to happen. So the moment Emma agrees to leave he splits off from the rest of the group, rushing off in search of Tinkerbell, the only person who might be able to grant his wish.

He finds her where he left her, in the church, talking to the Blue Fairy. She looks up as he enters, the sound of his running echoing throughout the empty building.

"Hook! What is it?" She says, turning to him. "Did you stop Pan?"

"Aye we did," he says, panting. "But the curse is still coming."

The Blue Fairy's eyes are immediately filled with alarm. "Tinkerbell, we must find the others at once."

"Wait!" Hook calls out, drawing both of their attention to him. "I need your help. I need to make a wish."

"We can't spare you from the curse. We can't even spare ourselves." Blue interrupts, her hand on Tinkerbell's elbow.

"It's not for me…" Hook says, directing his words at his old friend.

She nods as she grasps his insinuation, her smile lighting up her whole face. "…It's for Emma."

Tinkerbell pulls her elbow away from the Blue Fairy and turns to face Hook.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need to find a way…" His voice is hoarse, so he clears his throat. "This can't be it. She needs to know that."

Sadness creeps into the fairy's expression. After three hundred years of putting up with his swagger, she is genuinely touched. She's never seen the pirate at a loss for words. Something in her chest tingles at the thought. But she pushes it aside. Clearly now is not the time for that.

"How do I come in?"

Hook swallows, clenching his jaw, as he looks her fairy in the eye.

"I wish for you to give me more time. So that I may say a proper goodbye."

The Blue Fairy opens her mouth to comment but Hook cuts her off, his tone tinged with frustration.

"I'm not asking you to alter the situation, merely delay it a few minutes!"

Blue regards him sternly. "I was _going_ to say that Tinkerbell here is more than capable of doing that. Now if you excuse me, I have to go warn the other fairies."

With that, she turns and walks away from them.

Tinkerbell turns back Hook, her victory over Pan's shadow having filled her with confidence. "I'm going to need a keepsake of yours. Something that you hold dear."

Hook looks up and down his person and finds nothing. Any thing consequential to him is on the Jolly Roger, and the thing, or rather the person, he holds most dear is leaving him soon.

He's about to tell the green fairy as much when he sees that she's taken out her knife.

"Don't worry," she reassures him when she sees his questioning look. "This will be quick."

"Hey!" Hook exclaims, nearly jumping back as she brings the small dagger up to his chest, but as she makes a quick upward motion he sees that he hasn't been harmed. Looking up at her he sees that she's holding up one of the buttons from his red vest.

"_Hey!_"

This time it's his navy training speaking. He knows how to replace a button, but threading a needle is near impossible with only one hand.

"Like you're going to miss it," Tinkerbell comments sceptically, eyeing his otherwise bare chest.

"_Pirate_." He points out, sort of puffing out his chest. But upon seeing her pointed look he mutters, "Hook…"

The fairy shakes her head, focusing on the task at hand. She clasps the button in her hands and presses down on them. She shuts her eyes tight as she focuses her attention onto the small object in her hands. Slowly they start to glow green.

A minute later she stops, opening her eyes as she does so. Gently she unclasps her hands. The button sits there unchanged. She holds it out to Hook.

"I couldn't do much. You'll only have a few extra minutes with her," she says, smiling up at him. "But at least this way you'll be able to share them with her. Good luck!"

Hook reaches out and takes the button from her hand and studies it. It doesn't feel any different. But for a second he thinks he sees Emma's face reflected in its pearly-white surface.

His purpose renewed he looks up at Tinkerbell, gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank me later!" She says before he can say anything.

Hook nods and runs off in search of his saviour.

CSCSCSCSCS

As a child Emma had always wished she had magic. Now she can't hate it any more. It took away her parents once, and now it's doing it again. Magic always comes with a price. But why does she have to be the one to pay it?

At least this time she gets to say goodbye. Not to mention the fact that she'll have Henry. For that, she is grateful. After all, it's something she's always wanted, even if she never let herself have it all those eleven years ago. So she tries to celebrate her chance at a second chance.

Except there's a hollow feeling in her chest, like her heart has been ripped from her. She tries to ignore it, telling herself that this is Henry's and her best chance to escape the curse – to find their happy endings… together.

She turns back, in search of Hook, but is surprised when she finds her pirate shadow missing. He'd been at her side, or two steps behind her, the entire time they were on Neverland. Where the hell is he now?

Her eyes keep searching all around her, occasionally glancing back, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

Emma is both annoyed and surprised she cares so much.

It's because he's her only real friend, she tells herself, willing herself not to think about the kiss they'd shared deep in the jungle.

That doesn't stop the blush from creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. She looks at her parents but neither of them seem to have noticed. Snow just keeps repeating how much she loves her. But as much as Emma tries to focus on her mother's reassurances that they will always be family and about finding hope, her mind keeps coming back to the dark-haired, stormy-eyed pirate she'd tied to a tree almost a year ago.

It's funny, but she'd felt a strong sense of relief when she'd seen him again in New York – like their story hadn't come to an end yet. Granted, he had shoved her against the wall, and she'd eventually knocked him out and tied him up, but there was something kind of attractive about a man that was willing to fight that hard for someone he'd loved. After all, apart from Neverland and the Enchanted Forest, this had been the _third_ realm he'd crossed into while seeking revenge.

With that, her annoyance at the pirate comes bubbling back. He's still nowhere in sight and the group is only minutes away from the town line. If this is what he meant by winning her heart, he's doing a poor job – and she intends to tell him that as soon as she sees him again.

She can't help but glance back one more time, having thought she'd sensed movement behind her. Instead it turns out to be the dwarves. Emma can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Not that this any different from anyone else in her life.

But she pushes that thought away as well. Her parents had been under a curse. August had been a little boy. Neal had…

All right, she has no real reason for Neal. But now's not the time for past regrets, now's the time for goodbyes. So she decides that it's Hook's own fault if they don't get to say goodbye.

That's when a thought hits her. And it's so terrible that an icy chill creeps up her back. What if the curse got him? What if he's already back in the Enchanted Forest or Neverland and that's why he isn't here, by her side.

She feels someone grab hold of her hand and squeeze it. She looks up to see that it's David. She has never been more grateful for her father's presence. Was her distress that visible on her face?

Emma swallows, trying to keep the fear at bay. Hook is fine she tells herself. The curse hasn't gotten to him yet. She'd know if that happened.

She almost stops in her tracks at the thought, but she realises it's true.

Ever since that day on the beanstalk she'd had a sixth sense about his whereabouts. She'd known when Andre had let him go, she'd sensed when he'd sailed in with Cora, she'd even thought she'd sensed him in New York. He'd almost confirmed it when he'd sailed back in offering to help her get Henry back. After all, they had an understanding: Lost Children stick together – because that is what they are. He may not admit it, but she knows he's as lost and broken as she is.

So she wills herself to trust in that tiny part of herself that tells her Hook is coming and that the pirate hasn't left her. And for a second, she thinks that something flickers within her, like a tiny candle. But the feeling goes away as fast as it came, and the chill returns, it's banishment only temporary.

Instead Emma looks down at David's hand in hers and gives it a squeeze back. She looks up to see him turn to her, eyebrows raised. She just smiles sadly at him.

She wants to tell that she wishes she'd taken the chance and created a good moment for herself when she'd had the chance. She wants to say that she wishes she'd gone to see Hook when she'd been able to. Because the only thing worse than missing out on a good thing is knowing you denied yourself that good thing. And that was what he was for her, a good thing.

A good thing she'd never get the chance to say goodbye to. The hollow feeling inside her grows, joining the chill. And suddenly Emma can't breathe, and her parents' presence is doing nothing to ward off this drowning sensation.

But just as suddenly as it arrived, it goes away. And suddenly she doesn't feel as bare again. Glancing over her shoulder she sees that a certain leather-clad pirate is exactly where he should be and she nearly breathes a sigh of relief. The hollow feeling has morphed into a dull ache. And Emma has an idea where it's coming from. But she tries to shake it off. Instead, hugging her parents goodbye.

Soon after she walks over to Neal. Losing a parent isn't an easy thing – especially if you knew them.

As she talks to her former lover she can feel Hook's eyes on her. Oddly enough, his gaze is comforting, like he has her back. And right now, she needs that.

A long time ago he'd called them a good team. After Neverland she's inclined to agree – not that she'd tell him.

It's funny but after saying her goodbyes to Neal she can't seem to bring herself to approach Hook. More than anything she wants to storm over to him and demand where he'd gone off to in the last few moments they still had together, but the thought of walking over to him only makes the ache much, much worse.

After all, goodbyes are the hardest when you know they concern your future. And in this moment Emma knows that given a little more time the pirate would have surely won her heart. But that doesn't matter now.

The little flicker inside her disagrees. But she moves to quash it, walking to her car instead.

But her mother is right. Hope is a powerful thing. And that little flicker proves right. She may have walked away from him, but he doesn't seem ready to walk away from her.

So the saviour turns to face her pirate.

CSCSCSCSCS

Hook had so many lines he'd been rehearsing for this moment, as he'd run over here. But looking at tear-filled eyes right now all the words escape from his tongue. Instead he vaguely settles on a joke.

"Quite the vessel you captain there _Swan…_"

That earns him a smile. But unlike all the others he's received before this, there is a softness in her expression. Suddenly saying goodbye becomes all the more harder.

Just then the button in his pocket seems to grow heavier, so he starts searching for the right words as he reaches for it.

"There's not a day will go by I won't think of you." He tells her, looking her straight in the eye.

And it's true. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about her since the Beanstalk. There's no way he's going to forget her after that kiss they'd shared.

"Good." She responds, her smile widening. But more sadness creeps in.

Hook almost stops breathing at her response. Clearly that kiss is no longer a 'one time thing'. At the thought he reaches forward and presses the button into her hand. Surprised, Emma looks down at it. Hook simply holds on to her hand and the button. But using his hook he directs her chin back up to him.

"What's happening?" Emma asks.

Hook looks around. Time seems to be slowing down.

"We don't have much time." The pirate states, deciding to eschew the explanation. "Emma, I want you know that I mean what I say – about us."

"I don't…" She begins, but he interrupts.

"Your mother is right. Happy endings aren't what we always think them to be," he begins. "In the Echo Cave I told you that you taught me that I was capable of love again. But having to lose you now has taught me that you, Emma Swan, are my happy ending."

He smiles at Emma's stunned expression, his declaration having wiped the smile from her face. "But… the curse. You can't come with us."

He reaches up with his hook to brush her hair behind her ear – all the better to see her clearly.

"Nor do I intend to _Love_," he replies. "But I did say I intend to win your heart… And as far as I'm concerned I haven't had the chance to do so yet."

Her brow furrows in confusion at his words. "We're going to lose our memories. I'm not going to remember who you are."

"A small bump in the road ahead," he says, smiling reassuringly at her. But seeing the pain in his eyes wipes it off his face and he becomes deathly serious.

"Swan, this is not how our story ends." He can't help it, but a small smile begins to creep onto his face. "No _Love_, you see we both return here, to this town you call home. I ask you to dine with me every day at that eating establishment called a diner. Given our _understanding_, not to mention how devilishly handsome I am, you accept."

Emma smiles at that. Hook can see a hint of scepticism there, but he knows she's enjoying it, so he continues.

"Slowly we get to know each other better. You give me rides in this vessel of yours, I sail us around in the Jolly Roger for a bit. I tell you about my brother Liam, you tell me about your childhood, how you grew to become this amazing woman standing in front of me…"

He brings up their hands and rests them on his chest, so the back of her hand can feel his heart beat.

"After a while I get to know your parents better. Though I must tell you I already enjoy your father's company – please do not tell him I said that. However I do suspect I'm going to have to win your mother over. No worries though. Once she sees that when no matter what trouble seems to befall this town, or you or your son for that matter, I refuse to leave your side, she will come around to possibly having a pirate for a son-in-law."

"Son-in-law?" It seems that subject of his affections has found her voice, and it's that of the tough saviour she's often forced to play the role of.

"Yes Swan," Hook continues, his voice almost at a purr. "You many not believe this now, but I intend to marry you some day."

Despite herself a small smile seems to dance on Emma's lips as she sarcastically asks him. "And I suppose you want kids too? And a white picket fence?"

"I have no thoughts on marking our boundary lines but any children will be your call." Seeing her surprised expression he elaborates. "We already have the lad, if you don't feel the need to have another, we won't. Though it might be nice to have at least two more, just so we have more people to visit in our old age. I doubt Henry will want us visiting him _every_ holiday once he's married."

"I…" Emma begins, but she's taken aback by his change of pronoun. "…_Kids? …Henry married? …We?_"

"There is no 'I' in 'Team' _Love_." Hook says, smiling flirtatiously. "Though there is one in '_family'_.

Emma snorts in response. But her voice is serious as she asks, "How can you be so sure about all this? The curse is taking you back."

Through the corner of his eye Hook can see that time is speeding up again. So he takes the slightest step closer to her, his face hovering inches away from hers.

"Because _Love_, I intend this to be the last time we are ever separated." He explains. "And if I'm willing to wait 300 years for revenge… Imagine what I'd do for _love_."

CSCSCSCSCS

At his words, the little flicker inside of her flares brighter than it has before, and she knows they ring true. Emma leans forward and rests her forehead on his, feeling the need for more physical contact, the hand on his heart isn't sufficient after his lengthy declaration for their future. What she really wants is to be embraced by the pirate.

Because as sure as he is about his ability to find her – and he has done a really great job of it so far – her experience as the saviour has been nothing but disappointment.

It's almost as if he's reading her thoughts, but Hook lets go of her hand, leaving her to clutch the object in it by herself as he circles his arm around her and pulls her close to him, pressing her against his chest. Emma closes her eyes and enjoys the embrace.

And just like that… she can picture the future he just described to her…

She sees him watching _Peter Pan_ for the first time, and night-time sails on the Jolly Roger. There are patrols in her car, and dinners at her parents' house. Her father takes him clothes shopping while her mother knits him a scarf that he dutifully wears each winter. Eventually they move to a larger apartment, and she sees two new additions to the family, another little brown haired boy, followed by a little blonde girl, but they do not get the picket fence. She sees Henry playing with his siblings and reading them bedtime stories every night. Hook teaches Henry how to stargaze, and buying him his own telescope. Not long after, they drop him off at college, her son having grown into a young man.

Just then the object in her hand grows extremely warm, and burns her hand. Emma jumps back, bringing her hand up to study what Hook put in it.

As she opens her hand up she sees a small white button, but it sparkles for a moment, as if rubbed with pixie dust. She looks up at the pirate questioningly and notices that the rest of the world has returned to normal.

She's about to open her mouth to mention what she's just seen, but tears spring to her eyes and Emma knows that she can't. To do so would make it utterly impossible for her to leave him. So she just goes back to her original response.

"Good."

Then she quickly turns and starts walking to the car, the button still warm in her palm. Clearly he'd run off to get it blessed by Tinkerbell. That would explain his absence.

Sitting in the car, Emma allows herself to examine it closer. It appears to be one of the little white buttons off Hook's coats. She wonders how the fairy convinced him to part with it. Unsure where to put it, she unclasps her swan necklace from her neck and slides it onto that chain – at least until she finds a better place.

It's weird, but having it on her chest like that is quite calming. Suddenly this new curse isn't so scary anymore. Because Emma knows she has someone who will find her. After all, if he could track Mr. Gold down in New York City without ever having visited the place, surely the pirate can find her.

Just then Henry enters the car, taking a seat next to her. She waits for him to buckle up before she starts the car.

As they drive away, she glances up into the rear-view mirror just in time to see the purple smoke envelope her parents, Regina and Hook.

A few seconds, later Emma wonders why she'd looked up. Clearly there was nothing but empty road behind her. She shakes her head and focuses on the street behind her. She wants to get back to New York by tonight. She can't explain why, but it feels like she needs to get back to receive an urgent phone call she doesn't want to miss. She hopes they didn't leave the gas on or something like that.

Looking up in the mirror again she catches sight of a strange object on her chain. She quickly looks down to see that it's some kind of button. Probably something that fell off of Henry's clothes. She smiles. Ever since she can remember Henry's needed new clothes every few months, his body quickly growing out of everything she buys for him.

It's funny though, she doesn't remember ever buying him something with this kind of button. She quickly looks down at it again. As she does so, she catches a glimpse of what appears to be a dark haired, bearded man dressed all in leather. Surprised she shakes her head and looks down again. But it's gone.

However suddenly she hears the man's voice – though she can't remember anyone ever saying this phrase to her. And just for that second the button seems to grow warm on her chest. However, his words don't ring any bells, so she just continues driving, mulling them over in her head…

"As you wish my lady…"

CSCSCSCSCS

**A/N: **This was written for **swannedhook** as a part of **secret CS Valentines**. I hope you enjoyed this! I tried to make it fluffy but I wanted it to explore their emotions for one another and as the hiatus gets closer to its end I thought it might be nice to play with their emotions and the goodbye and stuff. This was my first time writing a fic for someone but I really enjoyed it. She was a great secret valentine! Also it's so much fun to think of what someone might like and trying to find ways to get them excited. So I hope I was successful in that regards.

As usual, though this was written/dedicated to someone, I'd appreciate any thoughts, comments, questions or concerns. Also feel free to check out ally my other stuff. They're on here or on tumblr under the same username. 


End file.
